


I showed you my english name pls respond

by nerdaf00



Series: Yours + Mine = Ours [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirting, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Multi, Single Parent Bang Chan, Texting, single parent lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:Hello, is this Bang Chan from Kroger?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Yours + Mine = Ours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119446
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	I showed you my english name pls respond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Guess what?!? There's now a co-author of this series!! Sun will be writing parts of this as well and I am so so so excited to work with them :D 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy part 2!!

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Hello, is this Bang Chan from Kroger?

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Haha, yes this is he!  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Is this Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad??

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** (how do you feel about snarky humor?)

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** (??? I enjoy it most of the time unless it’s used to be racist, sexist, etc)

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** (perfect!)  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** How amazing, the man can read!!! 👏👏💛  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn‘s Dad:** *👏

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** LOL  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** How amazing, the man is falling for me already!

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Shush!! My finger slipped, that’s all 😤

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Uh-huh sure, I believe you 100%

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** -_-

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Jokes aside, I’m glad you messaged! I’ve been meaning to ask you about your contact name

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Oh?? Does it not speak for itself?

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** No no it does!!   
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I was mostly wondering where BinSungIn comes from? From your introduction in the grocery store it's obvious WHERE it comes from (their names duh :P) but I guess what I’m trying to ask is when you started calling them that?  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** And how you came up with it I suppose 😅

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Ah that’s a long story… if you’re willing to sit through it?

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** More than willing, I hear about Jisung so much from Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Felix, but I want to hear about your other boys too

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Is it odd for me to say I’ve heard almost nothing about Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Felix from Jisung??

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Not… really?? Hyunjin has told me that Jisung is his “quiet time buddy” and I’m guessing that means Jisung is kinda introverted…?

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** It’s not that he doesn’t talk about them!! He just usually steamrolls through telling me about his day so that he can go lie down for a little bit ahaha  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Yeah, people tire him out easily :P

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Jinnie likes to pretend that he enjoys being around people but he always takes a quick nap after school

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** How children can be so Stubborn I will never understand   
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** *Strong-willed

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** No no, stubborn works perfectly, I agree with the use of it in this situation lolll

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Thank god, some parents are so… nitpicky about the adjectives used to describe their kids! I’ll call it like it is, they’re stubborn! 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Soooo Stubborn

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Especially Seungmin when he gets extra tired. Seungmin when it’s past bedtime is probably my worst nightmare

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Dear god, accidental late nights are the WORSTTTT  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I Know you’re tired, you Know your tired, just lay down and go to sleep PLEASE

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** You don’t have to stomp around and huff and puff to show me that you’re tired, I can see that it’s past bedtime. Please close your eyes for a few minutes to calm down (and fall asleep while you do it 🙏🙏🙏🙏)

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Yes!! Literally!  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Oh, we got a little side-tracked lol

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh I suppose we did XD   
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Please feel free to share as little or as much as you’d like :D

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Okieeee so when the three of them were smaller - smaller than they are now anyways - Changbin had a Really hard time pronouncing the letter J, it’d constantly come out as a ch sound. So Jisung was Chisung and Jeongin was Cheongin. It was so so so cute, but obviously we had to work on the letter sounds so I’d gently try to get him to correct it with practice and games.   
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** He figured out what was going on and just started calling them Sung and In, or Sungie and Innie. He said it was so that they all matched (I always called him Binnie, still call him Binnie actually, he’ll be Binnie forever), but I know why he really did it, the little stinker   
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Bin starting to call his brother’s those nicknames made me start doing it, and then it was just easier to call out to them by going “Bin, Sung, Innie” than their full names. Which just evolved into BinSungIn at some point  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I could just go ‘boys!’ but I tend to save that for when they’re in trouble

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** They always know how to get away with the oddest things

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I know right!!!!  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** And so yeah, that’s the story behind that :D

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I for real love it, I think it’s great  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** So… using this logic, would my kids be JinLixMin???

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Yesssss…    
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** ? ? ?  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Does Felix have a Korean name?? And do Hyunjin and Seungmin have English names??? 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** They do actually!! Felix really doesn’t like going by his Korean name though 😅😅😅😅  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Felix <-> Yongbok  
Hyunjin <-> Sam   
Seungmin <-> Sky 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** If you used all their Kor names it’d be JinBokMin, but if they used their Eng names it’d be SamLixSky

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** LMAO  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** SamLixSky made me laugh not gonna lie, mostly because I never call Jinnie and Minnie as Sam and Sky unless I’m speaking to their teachers or other parents 🙄  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** If we switch their names around it makes it a little catchier: JinMinBok

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I understand that on All Levels  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Oooh yeah that’s much catchier  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Would you wanna take a guess as to what BinSungIn’s Eng names are????

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** On a scale of one to ten, how “bad” are they???

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** 6, 3, and 9 respectively

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh jesus  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I-   
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I don’t think I’ll be able to guess them at all, or get anywhere near them lol

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** That’s valid lol  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Their names are kinda out there

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Minnie’s name is S k y  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I’m sure they aren’t That out there

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Changbin is Lewis, Jisung is Peter…  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** And Jeongin’s name is Robert. EXCEPT!! On his birth certificate it says only Bob, so Robert is a nickname technically. He also INSISTS on being called only Bob when we use his English name, he REFUSES to let me call him Robert

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Those aren’t that bad!!  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** OH… Oh yeah Jeongin’s is kinda bad, he has an old man name lol

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I have no idea how it happened either.  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I avoid using that name as much as possible, I Can’t Stand It

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** To be completely honest I don’t know how Seungmin’s name happened either  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** My ex had complete control of his name and she refuses to tell me why she picked it, Still!

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Damn  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I think it’s kinda fitting! At least from what I’ve seen from Seungmin so far

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh? How so??

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** He just seems as unpredictable as the weather, like there are patterns and you can guess maybe what it’ll be like today, but it could change within hours  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Idk

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** >_>   
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Are you sure you’ve never met Seungmin before?? Because that’s pretty accurate lol  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** While we’re on the topic, my English name is actually Christopher, preferably Chris… So if you ever hear that you know why hehe

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Good to know!

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** What’s yours??

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** ... 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** If you have one ofc

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** ... it’s uh  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You aren’t allowed to laugh when I send it! Okay? This is a warning!!

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** You saying that immiediately made me want to laugh  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** *immediately, wow apparently i can’t spell today

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Really?? You spelled it just fine there tho? ;)

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** ... I should’ve seen that one coming

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** ;D  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You have to pinky swear that you won’t laugh

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I promise I’ll try my best not to laugh

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** 🤙  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You gotta pinky swear, this is Very Important

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** This is a pretty serious promise

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** It’s a pretty serious topic

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** ...  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Pinky swear 🤙

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** okay... thank you  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** It’s Rhino  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** .  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** It has been five minutes, I showed you my English name pls respond

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Sorry I’m back  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I am back, and not laughing. No sir, not me

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** >_>  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Now why do I not believe you?

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Please know that I take pinky swears very seriously, but I may have accidentally broken ours  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I’m really sorry.

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Wellllll   
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I guess I could make an exception for an exceptionally cute guy

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** ???????

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** (that’s you, you’re the cute guy)

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** 😲  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** 😳  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** It takes one to know one, I suppose

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Adshfkj

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Hehe :D  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Also, your Eng name isn’t T H A T bad

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Thank you for thinking so  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I do NOT think so, however, so I will continue to go by Min for the people who cannot pronounce/don’t want to try to pronounce Minho

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** That’s valid  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Are there any other names you go by?

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Hm... I also go by Professor Lee, and a few friends call me Lino

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Ooooh nice!   
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Would it be okay if I called you mine?  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** FDSHKJF JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** 👀  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I mean.... You’d have to take me out as a friend first, I have to make sure you can handle me for an extended amount of time

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Bet??  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Tbh I’d love to just hang out sometime, I don’t really have any other single parent friends, so it’d be nice to talk to somebody who understands, you know?  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** *close friends at least

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I get what you mean  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** And I think that’d be great! I’ll text you my availability later?

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** oh heck, yeah that’d be great!  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Sorry I gotta run, I have a meeting in a few minutes

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** It’s fine, I have a class coming in rn so I have to go too  
**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I’m excited to get to know you better :)

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Me too! I’ll also send you when I’m free as well!  
**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Bye!!!

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** ttyl! 👋

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This part was a blast to write and sets up the next part too (which I'm also very excited to write bc the notes for this one are... fun to say the least lol!) 
> 
> Wear a mask, practice social distancing, please try to keep yourselves safe! I hope y'all had a lovely valentine's day, and I'm wishing you a great discount chocolate day :D hehe
> 
> (While your here: go check out Sun's (straythoughts) part, as well as their other works, they're hella good!!)


End file.
